Ascendant Androids
The Ascendant Androids was a Megaman 5 team. It was originally started by Brian Hahn, but then he disappeared and Crys took the reins and reinstated it. When it was dissolved it was led by the team's Starman. After it's dissolution evil versions of the team became antagonists for the Mechanical Maniacs. Team Roster The final roster was as follows: *Crystalgirl: Crys *Starman: Vulcan *Gravityman: (closed) *Gyrogirl: Avi *Napalmman: Spark Mandrill *Waveman: Makenshi *Chargeman: Proto Styker *Stoneman: (closed) List of past members: *Brian Hahn: Gravityman *Johnny: Gravityman *Err: Starman *Stephen: Napalmman *Matt: Napalmman *Udit:Stoneman *Patrick: Stoneman *Brandon: Stoneman *Tommy: Gyroman *Soap: Gyroman *Blackbelt: Chargeman *Sean: Chargeman Fictional History The first batch of Androids were formed when Crys and Tommy kidnapped random people and forced them into their experimental armours. To this date their past adventures haven't been heard of, but afterwards they mysteriously disbanded and Makenshi ended up in prison somehow. About one year later, the armours were stolen by General Cutman, and once Makenshi heard of this vowed to get them back. In the end, Vulcan, Crys, Makenshi, and Nick plan on restarting the team. The Armours The Androids may be known for their unique and complicated armours. The first generation of armours were modified from the original blueprints in the ruins of Wily's 5th castle. They were compacted in book bags that were grafted into their users backs, and would emerge and envelope them when they were summoned. There were other experimental stages in the armours, most of which were very painful. The current generation goes like this, as explained by Crys in a note to Makenshi. "...Once you press that big red button on the right hand side of your watch, your armor will be transported from wherever it is to wherever you are and you'll merge with it instantaneously, making you a robot. I have no idea where all the extra matter with your human part goes, but let's not worry about that. Also, you can internally input the coordinates of where you want your armour to go once you demorph, so you should do that so you have the armour beside you to add on to it. One important thing you should remember: Now, say if you were to lose an arm while you were a robot. If you demorph, your human arm will still be intact, but just remember to repair your armour. Same thing goes the other way around, though you can't really "repair" a dismembered human arm. So you pretty much have two separate bodies to take care of. HOWEVER, if you were to die as a robot, your human self is dead as well. And then you're dead for good. So be careful. A rule of thumb is that decapitation, getting squished, and blood loss (your robot self has artificial blood running through you that serves as fuel) equals death..." Supporting Cast Captain Nicholas D. Spiegel - Former Watcher in Business of War. He supervised Makenshi in the RPD and eventually developed a close bond with him, as well as his other subordinates. Wields a rocket launcher. At first, he was a schizophrenic control freak that supported the Shutdown Code, but eventually he was softened down from working alongside Makenshi, and now he has a more stable moral compass. It was briefly mentioned that he is the youngest (as well as the shortest) commanding officer in the Robot Police Department. Lieutenant Vatnick - Another one of Makenshi's supervisors, he specializes in communications and served as a navigator. Killed by Magnetman. Doctor Natalie Beeson - A doctor who treats patients in the medical bay. She was also Makenshi's assistant in his R&D lab. Had romantic feelings for Lieutenant Vatnick. Rogue's Gallery Darkman - He, along with his sentinels, have clashed with the Androids on numerous occasions. Although he refers to them as his brothers he wishes to destroy them, especially after he had been ditched by Dr. Wily for his failures. As of now his whereabouts are unknown. Dr. Wolfland Spiegel - Captain Spiegel's father. Originally he was a scientist in a top secret underwater laboratory that specialized in bionics, always treating his animal test subjects as his friends. He had successfully converted himself into a robot right before the Shutdown Act was passed in Norway. Distraught, he was left alone in the facility when it was abandoned, too ashamed to show himself to the world. He went insane and performed surgery on himself to turn into a monster, convert his animal companions. then dug up the corpses of his deceased son and wife in hopes of bringing them back to life. However, he was unable to. Then, Mesmerman came to him and promised that he would give them life if he did what he was told. Now under Mesmer's instruction, he captured Senator Hugo Jorgunsson to lead the RPD into a trap. However, his plot was foiled and he was ultimately killed by Captain Spiegel. Makenshi notes that although he had never even heard of the doctor, he feels as if they were connected somehow. Pride - A mysterious robot who was once extremely powerful, and makes his debut in the upcoming novella Dawn of Strife. His programming forces him to hate humanity, and he wields twin pistols similar to Makenshi's, as well as an electric guitar that can fire sonic waves and has a rocket launcher attached. He refers to Dr. Wily and Makenshi as his "grandpas," and so he stayed with Dr. Wily for a while until he left after Spark Chan was reprogrammed. After modifying himself he is shown to be capable of manipulating sound waves, as well as turning himself into a wave. With this he bypassed RPD security and delivered Makenshi's armour watch to him. The Scissor Army Androids Before the Business of War, General Cutman stole the Androids' armour after they had mysteriously disbanded, reshaping them into his own nightmarish image. They are the strongest team of his army. They were defeated at the end of the war. After the war was over Chimeraman made his way to the last of General Cutman's bases and found an unfinished prototype for Starman. Over the course of 15 years Chimeraman finished General Cutman's design and sent him (along with Omni and Golemman) to rescue the other Androids from the Robot Prison, where their remains were kept. With his resources completed he managed to repair the other Androids and sent them to wreak havoc on Monsteropolis, but they no longer functioned as a team which allowed defeat after defeat. Finally Gyroman allowed himself to be captured so that the others could breach Monsteropolis' anti-teleportation defence resulting in a large scale attack on the city. Together the Mechanical maniacs, Cossack's Creations, World's Strongest, and the Sterling Sentinels beat back the Androids' attack. The Androids made a narrow escape and weren't seen at the battle against Chimeraman's forces. Napalmman Napalm has grown to be about 9 feet tall and weighs about 3 tons. He still gets around via his tank treads, which have been split apart like toes to better get over broken terrain. His legs are reversed kneed, like a dog and heavily armoured. He is painted a flat black with unpainted metal parts. Cause purple ain't exactly a "let's go kill someone" type of colour. He sports a total of 9 cannons- 2 of his handheld missile launcher-type, 6 shoulder mounted "lobbers", and a HUGE Howitzer-type cannon mounted on his back that faces skyward at a 45 degree angle. The Howitzer is about as tall as he is. His arms are almost always holding his primary launchers, and so you never really see his arms below the elbow. These launchers are 6 feet long and capable of launching Napalm Bombs as far as 3 football fields away (300 yards). His shoulder lobbers deal with annoying melee enemies by rapidly shooting bombs no further than 25 feet away from him, and can soak an area in fire in no time. Since his armour is especially tough against heat, this is of little concern to him. Those weapons fire nothing but Napalm Bombs, a drum can shaped device filled with napalm and a small bomb to spread it about while igniting it. Napalm is an especially nasty weapon since it burns extremely hot and is nearly impossible to put out under normal means. It sticks to whatever it lands on and can burn for days. Napalmman's big trump card is his Napalm Nuke, fired from his Howitzer. This is a particularly deviating charge, which fires out a powerful bomb surrounded by napalm. It can annihilate an entire city block with its explosion alone, and douse the surrounding area in napalm. Napalmman's weapons are designed to be torturous and cruel, much like his personality. Napalmman's personality is that of a foul-mouthes drill instructor who cares nothing for the well being of his troops. His only desire is to see the dream of a world without humans come to fruition. Chargeman A massive beast at 20 feet tall and a whopping 25 tons, Chargeman can destroy pretty much anything he runs through. Frighteningly enough, Chargeman doesn't amble along at a slow pace, either- he has the running profile of a world class Olympian, and can reach 60 MPH. He is a monster coated in soot, making people believe he's painted black, when he's actually orange and red. But the trail of smouldering ash he generates has coated him in his own soot. The ash burns at nearly 1000 degrees F, roasting people and buildings in his wake. Scattered about his huge body are cowcatcher-like shapes like those featured on old trains. On this version of Chargeman, however, they serve a purpose by helping to deflect heavier attacks. An especially large, sharp set has been affixed to his feet to smash through cement and enemies alike. His primary method of killing is to stomp annoying foes to death. His mind has been downgraded to that of a 4 year old to avoid granting too much power unto a sane mind. He is loyal to his team to an extreme, and will immediately stop what he's doing to assist them, even against their wishes. Once he starts on a rampage, its practically impossible to get him to stop. CrystalGirl CrystalGirl's power is telepathic in nature. She forms a mental link with gem-like structures, and can command them at will with ruthless precision. She is usually accompanied by a group of seven crystals, each about as big as she is, and weighing a few hundred pounds each. With amazing concentration, she can control all seven of these structures simultaneously, perhaps making her the most dangerous melee fighter on the team. Floating around her and her Crystal Entourage is her new Crystal Eye- a free floating laser. Harmless on its own, this laser uses the large crystal shields as lenses to magnify its normally weak beam's power. Using the largest shield, the Crystal Eye can carve a swatch of chaos through even the thickest armour. Even if her shields break apart, she can reassemble them, or even use their broken edges as weapons, like a rain of glass or a razor edged whip. She is a calculating creature who has taken a fancy to drawing out her hapless victims' deaths, and has taken an interest in anatomy. Crystalgirl is cold an cruel. She takes a delight in using razor sharp crystals to cause pain in those weaker than her. Waveman Waveman's structure has completely changed. He is essentially a mass of water, laced with nanomachines, which form his collective consciousness. This water is loosely contained by a few pieces of his old armour, but he can exit it as he pleases. Using much of the same technology as Crystal and Stone, Waveman has established control over local water resources. If around enough of it, Wave can recreate the devastation of a tidal wave with his awesome might. Even without large bodies of water, Waveman can use his own mass as a fluid, deadly weapon, forming high pressure weapons or other structures, like animal or demon heads. As a secondary weapon, Waveman carries around a classic trident staff, just in case water pressure isn't enough. He also takes a liking of carving enormous, 10-foot tall tridents from walls and hurling them like meteors at his opponents. Waveman has grown quite eccentric these days, and has a panache for cackling madly, much to the chagrin of his teammates. Originally he had a morbid sense of humour, acting as the jester in the General's army. However, his humour became much darker and his actions more sadistic, as seen in Stage 5 of Business of War. His abilities allow him to kill his enemies in a gruesome way, like entering their body until their burst, using corpses as puppets to do his dirty work, and outright devouring them. Gyroman Often described as the weakest Android, this statement is laughable when you consider his firepower. Something of an elitist, Gyroman despises the feel of Earth beneath his feet, and stays floating whenever possible, even while recharging. He is a floating armoury capable of reaching 170 MPH, which is only limited due to the natural speed limit of helicopters. Mounted in various places on his body are miniature Sidewinder missiles, which sport inferred homing capabilities, and can destroy a tank with a single direct hit. Not only that, but Gyro features twin mini-guns attached to his back for dive bomb strafing, which he is skilled at. He is possibly the most nimble Android, mainly due to his small stature and ultra low weight. The helicopter blades are mounted on a gyro on his back, which grants him extraordinary agility and flexibility. He can change directions much faster than his old self, whose blades were fixed to a single position on his back. Gyroman is fairly laid back compared to the other Androids, and seems to enjoy his "work" without becoming obsessed with it like Crystal or Napalm. Of all of the Androids, Gyroman would have the least amount of trouble adjusting to a human-less world after the War. Stoneman Sharing a brotherly bond with CrystalGirl due to technology sharing, Stoneman is somewhat oafish. He is also something of a showboat, and has a fondness for fine sculpture and other stoneworks, which he often tries to incorporate into his bodily structure. The truth is that Stoneman isn't a traditional robot by definition of the word, and also shares technology with Waveman. Stoneman is composed of several metal orbs, which can manipulate stone and rock in his immediate area. Thus, what you see of him is the body he has created for himself using his most favourite bits of rock. This is his Power Stone ability, and when pushed to use it to its full potential, Stoneman can create a whirlwind of devastating rock and stone, with some chunks weighing many tons. He can pull apart entire brick buildings with ease using this power, then use the remains of the building as weapons. He can also form hand held weapons from stone on a whim, with his favourites being a giant axe or a gladiator-type shield and short sword. He can vary his height and weight, but prefers to be around 12 feet tall. He rarely speaks, but is far from shy. Gravityman The most powerful Ascendant Android. His might is absolutely terrifying. With complete control over gravity within 20 feet of him, Gravityman is virtually invincible, so long as he knows about the threats around him. Anyone stupid enough to step within his power's limits would be crushed in a very, very hideous way. His personality is that of a sadomasochist, ensuring that he doesn't destroy his victims right away, and will even allow them a shot at harming him. But its never enough, and he always ends up crushing them to death with his Gravity Hold. As such, he sometimes harms himself purposely, and his body and face bare many scars from this. He can also reverse gravity, and use debris as weapons by punching them with his Gravity Strike, launching them very fast from a state of near zero gravity. This means that even those outside of his power's limits are not safe, and could be impaled by something as small as a pebble. He is favoured by the General, and as such, Gravity has taken to the hobby of making himself more like his new creator by peeling away his own face from time to time, and has inherited Cutman's unrelenting loathing of humanity. Gravityman may take even more pleasure in killing them, which frightens even the other Androids from time to time. The only reason he isn't the defacto leader of the Androids is his lack of interest in doing so. That, and the fact that he is way beyond insane. The SA has taken precautions against Gravityman using his power in their facilities by creating fields within their major installations that automatically shut off his power while he remains inside. Gravityman himself is quick to point this out as a source of pride. He enjoys being feared. So that's the AA, as rebuilt by the SA. They're all insane to some degree, and they all enjoy killing. There's an air of distrust around each other, with a sort of game of one upmanship constantly in play. Don't be fooled, however- they live to accomplish their mission, and will work as a single unit to achieve their goal. They, perhaps more than anyone else, represent the SA's maniacal mindset and gross excess of power. Starman Not present in the War, Starman was brought to life much later based on plans as an unfinished prototype General Cutman left behind. Starman is the most flamboyant of all the Androids and can get caught up in his own spotlight if given half a chance. Starman's Star Crash has been amplified and can protect the robot from numerous attacks. He can also trap someone within his Star Crash taking them out of a battle or causing them pain. Starman now shines brightly for he can now emit light and heat from the hole within his torso. He can now temporarily blind opponents or burn them, Still, he must use this power carefully least he overload his internal dampeners and burn himself out. Category:Epilogue Characters Category:Megaman Teams